Cheers
by GettinIt
Summary: Emily and Maya meet each other at a bar one night that Maya is bartending but will it be fate or will they go on without one another. Read on to find out. An Emaya story.
1. Chapter 1

**First Fanfic so I hope you like it.**

 **Disclamer: i do not own anything**

 **Emily and Maya are both 22 in this story**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Maya POV:**

Here I am sitting at work on a Friday waiting for my shift to start. I work at this snazzy new bar called The Fourth, working as a bartender. It's a good job and the tips are amazing. With the added bonus of it being located about two blocks from my house I really cant complain.

I take one last look in the mirror before I leave the back room to head to the bar. I look in the mirror and see my tones legs in a pair of red heels, and a tight black dress that is hugging me in all the right places. I smooth the dress out and quaff my long pin straight hair getting it to look exactly how I want it. I went with simple makeup today just a simple brush of mascara and red lipstick that looks amazing against my toffee skin tone. After winking and blowing myself a kiss I'm ready for my night to begin.

I've been working for a few hours now and the bar is in full swing and my tip jar is already filling up. _Thank you little black dress._ I turn to my right to help the next customer but what I see when I look up was enough to take my breath away.

This woman is the most gorgeous girl that I have ever seen. She is wearing this stunning lacy dress that is just begging for me to stare at her well-toned body. Her hair and makeup done to perfection with that long wavy raven colored hair, smoky eyes and pouty lips that I wish were crashing against mine. _Relax Maya she's just another girl don't get your panties in a twist._ I tell myself as I mentally shake my head and make my way over.

"And what can I get for you beautiful" I say with my best flirty smile and a tilt of my head.

She looks up and into my eyes and immediately there's a hitch in my breath. She has the warmest of brown eyes that are twinkling with the smile playing on her lips. I can see she is taking me all in and eye sexing me without even trying to hide it. I feel butterflies in my stomach, which is odd for me because this never happens. When she finally reaches my eyes its like something happened and everything around us washes away like we were the only two people here.

Unfortunately our moment was interrupted by what must have been her boyfriend that came and wrapped his arms around her waist and pecked her cheek. We both shake out of that hypnotized state and smile at each other.

 **Emily POV:**

Wow did that really just happen, I mean sure the girl is gorgeous but there's something about her is making me want to know everything about her. And did she call me beautiful?! I can't help but let my eyes roam her tight petite body in that dress that is pleading for my attention. I look her down and up eventually make my way up to her eyes and I stop breathing. Not only because the way she's looking at me, but also because of the mischief that is dancing in her eyes. It feels as though time is standing still and it is only she and I left alone in this bar. Just as I'm about to say something Ben, my boyfriend, comes and ruins my train of thought. _I really wish you weren't here right now Ben._ I think while still keeping my gaze on the mystery in front of me.

I finally collect my thoughts and answer her pervious question. "I'll have a whiskey on the rocks and he'll have whatever you have on draft" I say not breaking eye contact.

"Coming right up" she says with a wink and a smile. And that sashay while she walks away _mmm…_

 _OMG did she just wink at me?!_ With that little wink I can feel the heat rising in between my thighs. What the hell is happening to me, I mean we haven't said more than a few words to each other and she already has me feeling some type of way. _No this feeling isn't real, I'm just drunk, yeah that's it._ I say to myself not believing a word of it. I look at Ben hoping I'll feel the same way about him, but I just don't. I keep lying to myself saying I love him and that I'm into guys but that's just not the case at all.

"Hey babe I got the drinks why don't you go back to the table and I'll be there shortly." I say with an annoyed expression on my face. He agrees and makes his way back to our friends while I look back at the toffee-skinned girl behind the bar.

 **Maya POV:**

I pry my eyes off of her much to my dismay to get the drinks that she ordered. Walking away I can still feel her gaze upon me so with a little smirk playing on my lips, I start to make her drinks. It takes a few minutes and as I make my way back I notice she's alone which puts a big smile on my face. I set the drinks she ordered down as she takes her wallet out to pay I stop her.

"Don't worry about it, it's on the house. My names Maya by the way" I say.

"Thank you, Maya but I can't let you do that." She says with a cute sly smile.

"Well how about this then, you tell me your name and we call it even." I say with a wink.

"Umm… It's Emily." She says with that shy smile and I swear I can see her blushing.

I extend my hand to her to shake it and as soon as our hands come into contact I can feel a spark and I can tell she feels it too because we both gasp at the same time. We keep eye contact with one another until I hear my name being called. We reluctantly let go of one another and pull our hands back to their original place. I look over to my left and see Paige, my co-worker, flooded with customers calling for me to help her. I turn back around and remember to keep the name Emily in my memory bank for later. I smile at her and she smiles back.

"Well it was nice to meet you and I hope to see you again soon. Enjoy the rest of your night beautiful." I say as I eye sex her one last time before walking away. I peer over my shoulder to give her a final look and wink as I turn my head forward to get back to work.

 **Emily POV:**

Before I can say another word to her she turns to walk away but that doesn't mean I am ready for the conversation to be done. I stare at her as she walks away and when she turns her head back around I swear I felt my stomach in my throat. I giggle to myself like a schoolgirl with her first crush and I know my face is red from bushing. I shake my head with a smile still playing on my lips as I grab the drinks and make my way back to my table.

After we finish our drinks we decide to leave but not before I try to get one final look at Maya. Unfortunately she is no where to be seen so I put my head down with a little pout getting up from my seat hoping that I see her again. Ben grabs my hand as I look up to him and give him my best fake smile and peck on the lips.

"Ready to get going babe?" He says with a smile that does nothing for me.

I give him a nod and we head for the door. I take one final look back at the bar and meet Mayas eyes. We both let out a small giggle and give each other a shy smile as we turn away from each other. _I will defiantly be coming back to this bar!_

* * *

 ** _Please review and let me know what you think :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: sorry if you guys read this chapter but i uploaded it by accident. i changed some things around because i wasn't liking it. so hope you enjoy** **the update.**

 **this is more or less a background chapter on the girls. but we will be learning more about them as the story progresses**

 **and thank you for the reviews it means a lot**

Narrative POV from here on out i only did the girls individual POV on the first chapter to just show the girls immediate attraction to each other ,

 _italics are for Maya's inward thoughts._

* * *

Chapter 2: Life Just Got Interesting

Maya was so ready for this night to be over. After Paige had hit on her for the umpteenth time and shot her down yet again, she was so ready to go home and curl up in her bed. Now don't get Maya wrong she liked Paige but only as a friend. Paige had more of a masculine vibe going on about her and Maya was only into more femme looking girls. She clocked out at around 2am, she said her goodbyes and started out the door. Before the door would even shut behind her Paige called out her name _oh great what does she want now._ She turned around and greeted Paige with a friendly smile. "Yes Paige what can I help you with."

Paige smiled at her in what she must of thought was a sexy way but it just creeped Maya out "Can I give you a ride home, its late." Maya considered taking her up on her offer but decided to decline not wanting to give the other girl hope.

"Nah Paige I'm good, I'll just walk I have a lot on my mind that I want to think about" _not a total lie._ Maya gave her a little wave and turned and walked away before Paige could protest. Her thoughts bouncing around in her head hitting every topic she could think of. She thoughts soon landed on Emily and how gorgeous the girl was and the things that she made her feel. Maya shook her head trying not to look too much into it as she opened the door to her house with a goofy grin on her face. She was thankful her roommates weren't awake because then they would question her as to why she had that look on her face. She made her way upstairs taking a quick shower and hopped into bed and falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning Maya woke up to a loud scream, she quickly grabbed her glasses off the table and ran downstairs. She ran into the kitchen quickly followed by Aria and Spencer all watching as Hanna held her hand under the faucet with the cold water running. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Shit that hurts." Hanna was yelling as she cussed herself out for burning herself for the second time this week. Aria, Spencer and Maya look at each other and immediately busted out laughing while Hanna gave them the death glare. After gaining some composure Maya goes and grabs the polysporin to help her blond friend out. _Classic Hanna Marin._

"I don't know why you keep trying to cook Han, you hurt yourself every time. Even if you concentrate really hard." Spencer said chuckling thinking of all the times Hanna has hurt herself. Spencer was this tall athletic lanky brunette that had everything going for her. She got a full ride scholarship to college and law school after that. She worked at the police department part time to further her knowledge about the justice system.

"Yeah jesus Hanna Banana, I swear we need to get you some cooking classes because without any of us you'd probably starve to death… or burn down the kitchen, whatever comes first." Aria said still laughing her head off at the breakfast bar. Arias finishing up her major in English with the hopes of becoming a writer. She works at a publishing firm downtown and is absolutely in love with her job.

Arias smile drops as soon as she sees Hanna coming at her full force looking like she was going to kill the smaller girl. "Oh you better run Montgomery, because when I get you I'm going to kill you." And then there's Hanna, the bubbly blond you cant help but love. She works at this little firm as a fashion designer so she's always coming home with some interesting pieces to say the least.

Spencer and Maya look at one another laughing at their friends' antics. "Ok Han stop trying to kill Aria and come tell me what you guys want to eat. Oh and we have to go shopping today because I need to pick you your birthday gift Han." Maya says picking up a frying pan.

Hanna walks toward Maya and Spence as Aria sticks her tongue out at her thinking Hanna didn't see it. Hanna starts chasing Aria again as she hides behind Spencer knowing that Spencer wont let anything happen to the other half of team Sparia. Hanna glares at the duo thinking of how to get her revenge when they lest expect it.

Maya scoffs while smirking at her friends. _We may be 22 but I swear these girls are still 5 years old._ "How does waffles and bacon sound?" Maya asks her best friends that she's known since freshman year in high school.

Met with a parade of "YESES" Maya gets to cooking.

* * *

Emily wakes up in her condo still a little drunk form the night before looking to her left she sees Ben, her boyfriend. They have been dating for 6 months and Emily is unsure why she kept it up for this long. Its not like she hasn't had girlfriends before, because she has, but after her ex-girlfriend broke her heart she decided she didn't want to feel that pain again so she gave boys a try. She sighs deeply and gets up doing her morning routine before deciding that she was going to go for a swim to clear her head. While at the pool in the condo she thinks about last night and of course her thoughts ghost over to Ben and him trying to have sex with her again. She keeps telling him that she's waiting for marriage but that isn't the case she just really doesn't want to have se with him. But with her mind now on sex her mind ghosts over to Maya. _Mmm… now her I'd let do anything to me._ Emily treads the water while thinking about every feature she can remember about the girl who took her breath away the night before. She gets out of the pool and heads back up to the condo to shower.

Emily gets to her room and notices Ben is gone but he left a note saying that he'll be back after work. After her shower she decides to go to the mall to pick up a few things she will need for her grade 2 class on Monday morning. She just moved to California in July to start her teaching job in the next school year so she doesn't know anyone except for Ben and his friends. Even though she's been in Cali for the better part of 5 months she still has yet to make friends because she is usually too shy to do so. _Hmm what should I eat? Nah forget it I'll just get something at the mall._

* * *

It's about 2pm and Maya and the girls are finally at the mall. "Just lemme take a peek, what did you get me My?" Hanna asks for the third time with a little pout on her face trying to pry the gift out of Mayas hands.

"Leave me alone nosey, you'll see it in 2 weeks on your birthday ok Hanny Bannany" Maya responds in a baby voice.

"Stop calling me that" Hanna said with her eyebrows furrowed. Maya snickers at her as they walk into an arts and crafts store so she can get some paint since she ran out. "Hey do you know where Aria and Spence are they left us like half hour ago?" Maya shakes her head no as Hanna takes out her phone to text the girls. "Ok they said to meet in the food court in 10." Maya goes to pay for her paints. "WOW" Hanna says getting Maya to look at her with a confused face. Hanna nods her head toward the direction she wants her to look. "Damn if I was into girls, I'd want one just like that. Like how can someone look that hot just wearing yoga pants and a t-shirt?!" Hanna ogles the girl from behind. Mayas mouth drops once she sees the girl Hanna is talking about. Feeling those butterflies she felt the first time she saw Emily. _Emily? Yup shit that's Emily I have to get out of here._ "If you don't go for her My I might just steal her from you" Hanna jokes.

Maya quickly pays and drags Hanna out of the store so quick the blond has no idea what was going on. Once far enough Maya catches her breath as Hanna gives her a look saying that she needs to explain what the hell that was all about. "Let's just find Spence and Aria so I don't have to say it twice" Hanna nods but still confused she's never seen Maya this flustered before. They find the other half of their foursome as Maya begins to explain the whole Emily story. "…and then I just bolted out of there. Its like I cant think when I see her, I feel like Hanna did when she took the SAT's. Lost." Maya jokes trying to make light of the situation, earning an elbow to her side from the blond.

The other three girls just sit there with their mouths hanging open not knowing what to say. Maya just looking at her friends she catches something from the corner of her eye, she turns to see Emily standing in line waiting for her coffee. She looks away quickly but she can't help the blush that sneaks up on her face. Spencer sees the blush and looks in the direction that Maya was just staring at. Spencer sees a girl waiting for coffee and assumes its Emily since she's the only person on that side of the mall. She nudges Aria to get her to look at Emily while Spence turns towards her friend noticing the blush that crept up on her face. Grinning hard she looks at Maya "Why you looking at me like that Spence" Maya says embarrassed, the blush growing.

This just causes Spencer to smile wider "Is Thee Maya St. Germaine blushing?" She snickers as the other two look at Maya, now all of them laughing except for the blushing beauty at the table.

If looks could kill her friends would be dead. "SHUT. UP. SPENCER" Maya says with a pointed face that caused her three friends to erupt in a laughing fit causing the entire food court to look at their table including Emily. _Greattt, now every ones looking because of these crazies._ "OMG I hate you so much right now, just wait till I get you." She says with a sneering look. Maya avoids eye contact with Emily because she may just die of embarrassment if that happened. Maya turns to her friends "Ok, shut up its not that funny you losers. Lets get out of here before someone tries to commit you guys to the looney bin." _I am so disowning them after this._ Maya gets up swiftly so that Emily doesn't have a chance to approach her with her friends following as soon as they catch their breath.

Maya takes a quick glace over to Emily and can see that she is chuckling as well. Probably because the looks on Arias, Spencer's and Hanna's faces as they pass Emily with an excited girl towards the swimmer as Emily gives the trio a small wave their smiles only get bigger. _Wow she has an amazing smile. You know what screw it I'm going for it._ Maya walk up to Emily with this goofy looking grin oh her face. "Hello Emily".

"Hello Maya" Emily says with a hint of a blush. Realizing they are not alone Emily decides to acknowledge the three gawking girls who look like they are going to explode any minute. "Hey Maya's friends, what are you're names?" She gives them a sincere smile.

"I'm Aria, this is Hanna and Spencer" Hanna and Spencer wave their hellos. "Can I just say that you are gorgeous, no wonder My-" Aria is cut off by a swift poke to her side. _What the hell Aria has lost it, she needs to stop hanging out with Hanna._ "Ouch, really My?" She asks her with a pointed look.

"Yes really, why don't you and the rest of the peanut gallery go wait over there for a second" Maya says hoping the girls leave without embarrassing her further. The trio say their goodbyes to the swimmer, leaving Emily and Maya alone for the first time. "So what brings you to the mall on this fine day?" _Dammit did I really just say that._ Maya inwardly rolls her eyes at herself.

Emily smirks at Maya "You know, just shopping. I came to grab some things for my kids for school on Monday" _She has what now?_ Realizing how that must have sounded and the confused look on Mayas face she needed to clarify. "Oh, no, not MY kids. I'm a teacher and by my kids I meant my students. Sorry its a bad habit" Emily quickly explains hoping Maya was not put off by her.

"Ohh cool. Listen i have to run and get my three kids that are staring at us down for their nap, but i'd love to hang out with you some time. Why don't you give me your number and we can talk over coffee one day" Emily laughs at Mayas kid joke, calming Maya down some. Emily nods as she takes Mayas phone putting her number in. Emily then calls herself so she can save Maya's number then hands Mayas phone back to her. "Sweet, I'm looking forward to our coffee date" Maya says with a wink and walks away before Emily can respond.

"Me too Maya, me too" Emily says under her breath with her eyebrow raised, as Maya walks away. Getting in one last good look before she goes to her car.

"Why are you people looking at me that way? Stop its freaking me out" Maya says to her friends who have just watched the interaction.

"OMG" The threesome yell jumping up and down around Maya like she just won the lottery. She would never admit it but Maya was just as happy as the her three cheerleaders were.

"You guys are lucky I love you. Now lets go home I have to get ready for work" Maya says with a huge smile on her face as her friends squeal following behind her. _Thank you God. Woo I got me a date!_


	3. Chapter 3: Coffee

**Bold is going to be text messages**

 **Thanks again for the comments and views**

 **Heres the next chapter, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Coffee

It had been 4 days since Maya has seen or talked Emily but that doesn't mean she was able to get the swimmer out of her head. She thought about texting her numerous times but couldn't bring herself to do it because she thought of Emily with Ben. _She has a boyfriend, what are you doing Maya._ Her thought process getting interrupted by her supervisor telling her to take her lunch break, she has a second job working at the bank as a teller during the week. The artist nods and agrees. Maya takes a seat in the food court with all these thoughts circling around in her head. She sighs as she takes a bite of her salad seeing her phone light up. Maya looks at her phone and cant help but smile since its Emily, but her smile grows once she realized that Emily had but a heart next to her name.

 **Hey Maya, I know this is random but what are you doing tonight? I was wondering if you wanted to meet up and go for coffee** **J** **-** Emily 3

Maya can't help the smile that comes across her face. She reads the message over and over again to make sure her eyes are not deceiving her. _Nope this is happening!_

 **Of course, I'd love to. Shall we say around 4:30pm at Java Joes? –** Maya

As soon as she sends the text she gets an immediate response. **Yes sounds good, cant wait to see you** – Emily 3

Maya is chessing so hard her cheeks are going numb. _I can't wait to leave work!_

* * *

It's just before 4:30 and Maya is waiting for Emily to walk through the coffee shops door. After looking up for the 7th time she locks eyes with Emily, both feeling butterflies flying around their tummies. Maya waves her over as she eye sexes the swimmer, looking her up and down. Emily now stands in front of Maya as they greet each other with a hug. _Ouu she feels good_. They pull away from each other, take their seats as the barista comes up to take their order. Eagar to get to know the swimmer Maya starts "So Emily, tell me a little about yourself, I already know you're a teacher but that's about it" Maya says trying not to come on to strong.

"Well what do you want to know?" Emily says with flirty eyes.

Maya smirks "Okay… so you just moved out to Cali, what made you make that decision?"

"Not really much of a decision, my dads in the military and got transferred to a base out here so mom and I decided to move out here with him" Emily expresses, smiling thinking about her dad. "What about you, have you lived here your whole life?"

"Yup, born and raised! Mom and dad moved out here before they had me because they wanted to open up their own recording studio. Its actually pretty cool" Maya smirks

"Oh no way that sounds amazing. So if your parents are into music does that mean you are too?" Emily asks with an enthusiastic grin.

Maya cant help but smile at the way Emily's looking at her, hanging off on here every word. She begins to tell the swimmer that she loves music and art while diving into detail about how music makes her feel like she has an escape from the world even if it just is for a little while. She talks about how she plans to get into nursing in the near future, _Hanna's going to be my number one patient._ Emily stares at the girl in amazement, and catching the glimmer in the artists' eyes when she talks about the things she loves. They get to talking about the girls and how they met, Maya warning Emily to watch out for Spence and Hanna. Both laughing thinking about their encounter at the mall. Maya explains that the house the girls live in was bought by her parents and she lets the girls live with her because one they're bed friends and two, it makes more sense money wise since living in Cali can get expensive. "But enough about me, what does Emily like to do for fun?" Maya asks with a head tilt.

Emily doesn't know why but she is immediately comfortable with Maya, something that never happens to her. So the tall Asian girl opens up telling the shorter girl about herself, telling Maya she likes to swim, _Well that totally explains her body,_ that she loves kids and that's why she decided to get into teaching in the first place. But other than that she's pretty chill.

The touching and flirting between the two was pretty high at this point in the conversation. They kept inching closer to each other until the girl's knees were touching and they couldn't be happier at just that slight contact. Both hanging of what the other had to say while cracking jokes with one another. Talking was just so easy for them, it just seemed right. There was no awkward pauses or lapse in conversation because of their need to know more about one other. Then when their hands would brush, they would just look at each other and smile feeling those fuzzy feelings in their tummies. Their eyes locked on one another as they just stared at one another not making a sound. _Damn she is so beautiful. Where have you been all my life?_

Finally, with great struggle, Emily forced herself to drop her gaze from Maya. Only because of how bad she wanted to kiss Maya. She wasn't afraid to kiss the shorter girl per-say, but she was worried she wouldn't be able to stop, giving the entire café a show. Their sexual attraction toward one another was stifling and hard to ignore, so Emily had to stop it now before they gave into their urges.

Emily reaches for her coffee cup that had been filled up for the fourth time that night. "I think that's pretty much it, unless there's something else you want to know?" Emily takes a sip of her coffee then looks back to Maya.

Maya thinks for a second looking down at her hands with her eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed. She wants to bring up the guy she was with at the club but doesn't want to ruin the moment. _Fuck it I have to know._ "Well there is this one thing that I wanted to ask you" After a second she glances over at Emily. "That guy you were with at the bar… who was he?" Maya asks with… sadness in her voice already knowing the answer.

Emily looks at her for a minute then puts her head down and scoffs while shaking her head. She looks at Maya seeing confusion riddled all over her face. "He… WAS my boyfriend but is not anymore." _Oh happy day!_ Emily says now smirking seeing Mayas mood do a one-eighty from sad to ecstatic. She elaborated further. "I skyped him while he was away on a business trip this week, he opened up the chat and about two minutes into our conversation I see this half naked girl walking behind him in his hotel room. I caught him of cheating and he didn't even try to deny it." Maya was fuming. _How could someone do that to a girl as amazing as Emily?_ Maya was ready to track him down and kick his ass had it not been for Emily's next words. "Funny thing is that I wasn't even mad, so we called it quits and I moved my stuff out of the condo and moved into a hotel for the time being. But it worked out for me since I have my eye on someone else." Emily says to Maya with a wink and a smirk.

Maya just sat there dumbfounded until she got her voice back. She looks at the swimmer in front of her of her and gives her a gentle, and sincere smile. "Well I'm sorry that you had to leave the condo." _Not sorry about ben though, not one bit._ "But if you want a place to stay you're more than welcome to move in with the girls and I. We have more than enough room and the house is beachfront so you can go swimming whenever the urge hits you. Plus I promise none of us are murderers although Hanna can be a little crazy at times" The girls share a giggle. "No pressure though, but the offer will always be there. And don't even think you'll be putting us out because you really won't. Besides the girls talk nonstop about you, maybe having you there will get them to simmer down and I would be eternally grateful to you for that." Maya says with a smile with blush threatening to fill her cheeks, wondering why she just admitted that to Emily. _Dammit._

"Your friends talk about he huh?" Emily says flirtily to Maya. Maya scoffs then nods. "Well I wouldn't want the girls days to be ruined if I didn't move in" Emily says with a smirk. "I guess I'll take you up on your offer, just until I can find a place of my own. But only if you promise me one thing." _Anything you want._ Maya tilts her head waiting to see where Emily is going with this. "First, that you really are ok with this. And second, your friends wont try to sneak in my room while I'm sleeping." Emily laughs.

 _This girl._ Maya laughs along with the taller girl. "The first one I can guarantee you. But the second one… maybe just sleep with your door locked just to be on the safe side." Both girls bust out laughing. After they settle down Maya looks at her watch and notices the time. "Oh wow, I didn't realize it was getting this late, I have to go I'm so sorry." Maya looks Emily in the eyes. "I'll text you the address of the house and you can come over tomorrow and you can take a look at the house." Maya beams thinking of all the fun they could have, the heat rising between her thighs with the visions that are dancing around in her head. _I really need to calm down._

The girls get up and pay for their coffees on the way out. Once outside they hug to say their goodbyes. But their signals got crossed while trying to give one another a peck on the cheek. They end up kissing one another at the corner of their mouths. The two girls pull away quickly at what just happened. Emily gives Maya a shy smile with blush running down her neck. "I- uh- I'll see you tomorrow. Bye" Emily stutters speaking quickly as she walks away utterly embarrassed. Maya watches Emily go until she can no longer see her. Its taking everything Maya has not to bust out in her happy dance right now, instead she turns and walks all the way home with the biggest smile plastered on her face.

* * *

Maya walks into the house and is immediately ran to by her friends asking her all kinds of questions, like where she was, why didn't she call, things along those lines. "Ok you guys need to calm the hell down go sit down and I'll tell you guys" Maya laughs at the way her friends bolt to sit down eager to hear what she has to say. _Just like a bunch of kids at Christmas._ "Ok no interrupting till I'm done talking understood?" Maya asks while sitting on the coffee table in front of the girls. The girls nod their understandings. Maya goes on to tell them about here evening with Emily explaining the whole Ben situation, and about inviting Emily to move in finishing of with "… so she's coming over tomorrow." The girls sit staring at Maya with their mouths hanging open. She leans over and physically has to shut their mouths.

"Seriously?" Aria finally speaks up. Maya nods her head trying to gauge their reactions. The blond and two brunettes sitting on the couch looking at one another having a silent conversation. Then they all stand up at once and engulf Maya into a hug while jumping up and down around her. "Awe… My, this is so exciting, and going to be fun for us. Get ready to be embarrassed to the max!" Aria says while and evil grin comes upon her face. Maya's smile falters a little bit knowing how serious Aria is but she is too happy to care right now. The girl of her dreams is moving in and just down the hall from her and she gets to see and talk to her everyday. _Bring it on Aria._

"Yeah whatever, good luck with that guys" Maya challenges her. The girls all gather in the spare room cleaning it out getting ready for Emily tomorrow. Maya is the last one to leave the room for the night as she look into the room from the doorway, smiling already thinking about Emily being here. She closes the lights and heads to her room. The girls all yell their goodnights to one another. As Maya lies in her bed staring at her ceiling she decides to grab her phone to text the one person on her mind.

 **Sweet dreams Emily. Cant wait to see you beautiful face tomorrow 9(; -** Maya. She giggles to herself from the pure joy that is radiating form within her. She plugs up her phone and lies back on her pillow. As soon as her head hits the pillow she hears her phone ding, she checks it and it's a message from Emily.

 **Night gorgeous. See you tomorrow! –** Emily.

Maya couldn't help it, she turned her phone off and fell asleep with the biggest grin on her face. _Tomorrow!_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Paige drama. Hanna's birthday. Winding road of emotions. Teasing.**

 **Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Come on Shark

It's been a week since Emily moved in to the house with the girls. Aria, Hanna, and Spencer have kept up their promise of embarrassing Maya every chance they got much to Maya's dismay. Between showing Emily geeky pictures of Maya during her early high school years, all the way to calling her out when she checked Emily out, it was safe to say they were covering all the humiliating bases.

Emily was busy with writing her midterm report cards for her class before the winter break. She couldn't wait till the break because that meant she could focus all her time with Maya. Although Maya understood that Emily was busy but it doesn't mean that she had to like it. Every chance Maya got to chill with Emily, she took it even if it was just dinnertime with the other three girls.

It was now Friday and all the girls took of the weekend to celebrate Hanna's birthday that was on Saturday. Friday was movie night, a tradition that the girls rarely skipped since they started it in high school. The basement was all set up for their night of laziness to begin complete with every snack they could think of. The couches were pushed back and pillows were laid in front of the projection screen creating a makeshift bed.

"Come on bitches, let's get this movie party startedddd!" Hanna yelled.

"Alright we're coming relax weirdo" Aria joked as she came down the stairs with Spencer, Maya and Emily in tow.

"So what'll it be, Mean Girls or Twelve Angry Men?" Spencer asked with a smile hoping they chose the latter.

"MEAN GIRLS DUH" The rest of the girls yelled causing Spencer to frown. The girls giggled at Spencer's reaction while pouring wine into their glasses.

"Wait lemme go grab another bottle so we don't have to get up again." Maya said already making her way to the wine cellar.

"I'll come help you" Emily yelled after her. Maya stopped, nodded and waited for Emily and she couldn't help but notice what she was wearing. Emily was wearing baby pink silk pj shorts that accentuated her long, tanned legs with a tight white wife-beater that hugged her curves perfectly. _Oh how I wish I was that shirt._ Maya bit her lip staring at her backside as Emily walked in front of her. Hanna nudged Sparia getting them to look over at how Maya was looking at Emily causing the trio to chuckle to themselves. Maya shook her head shaking out of her trance on Emily's ass. "So, My... Red or white?" Emily asks holding up both choices.

Maya gets and idea. _Hmm…_ She walks over to Emily taking her right hand in hers as she turned the white bottle toward herself to 'read' the label. Emily sucked in a shaky breath at the contact. It was subtle but it didn't go unnoticed by Maya as a smirk grew on her face. "White sounds good to me beautiful." Maya said as she dragged her fingers slowly up and down Emily's left arm. Both girls looked up into each other's eyes at the same time. Emily licked her lips causing Maya's gaze to go directly to them. As their heartbeats sped up, both girls leaned into to one another to taste the thing they have been craving. They were only an inch apart and could practically taste the others lips.

"MAYA, EMILY COME ON THE MOVIES STARTING!" Aria yelled startling the girls so that they jumped away from each other. _Fucking Aria._ Maya smiles looking down to her feet while Emily looks to the side as she blushes.

"Come on let's go before they come looking for us" Maya says taking the red wine placing it back on the shelf. Emily nodded and followed Maya back to the girls. Maya enters the room first looking at Aria with a 'WTF' look. 'What?' Aria mouths back with a confused look on her face. Maya just shakes her head and takes her seat in between Hanna and Emily as Spencer presses play.

"Oh guys, by the way in going to have to just meet you at the club tomorrow. I have to go to my parent's house and help my mom with some errands she needs to run." Emily says as the girls nod turning their heads toward the movie. Maya pouts a little furrowing her brows as she stares at the screen. Emily smirks as she notices Maya's reaction, then takes Maya's into her own giving it a little squeeze but not letting go. Maya looks over to Emily, she still has the smirk on her face as she eats her popcorn and concentrating on the movie. Maya grins taking a sip of her wine while turning her head to the screen.

Saturday Dec 18th – Hanna's birthday

Maya, Hanna, Spencer and Aria are all getting ready to party the night away. Emily called and said she's going to get ready at her parents house then make her way to the club. Hanna decided she wanted to go to The Fourth because it has the best music, which all the girls agreed. _Paige better not try anything tonight. Like she just HAD to be working today._ Maya sighs and shakes her head. She goes to the control pad in her room and plays music so the girls aren't just getting ready in silence. The audio system is set up so that you can play music and the whole house can hear it. _Best thing I've ever bought._ Maya presses shuffle as she sits at her vanity fixing up her hair and her makeup.

Six songs in, Maya hears a song that brings a smile to her lips because it reminds her of Emily. The song Glowing by Nikki Williams starts as Maya grabs her hair brush and starts singing into it. When it hits the chorus she starts singing and dancing around her room "You make me, you make me feel so incredible You and I, you and I feels – unbelievable You make it, you make it so undeniable A million hearts, you're the only one Who lights it up like I'm glowing in the dark A million hearts, you're the only one Who lights me up, like I'm glowing in the dark"

Maya hears a snicker and turns her head toward the door seeing Hanna leaning up against the door. Hanna hasn't seen Maya do this in years and she knows that its Emily who is making her friend this happy. "Shut up Hanna." Maya says laughing as she throws a pillow at her blond friend making her way back to her vanity.

Hanna catches the pillow and places it on her lap as she sits on the edge of Maya's bed. "What I didn't say anything" Hanna snorts.

Maya scoffs "You don't need to. I know you Han and I can see the gears turning in your head." She says looking through the mirror on her vanity as she stares at Hanna.

"Whatever. Anyway I brought you this." Hanna hands Maya a drink. Maya turns her chair around scooting it closer to Hanna. She grabs the cup and takes a sip. "You ready for tonight My?" Maya nods her answer as she takes another sip. "Ouu, I wonder that Em's going to wear, I swear that girl could make a paper bag look good." Maya's smile falters a bit suddenly starting nervous about tonight. Hanna notices and takes Maya's free hand into her own. "Don't be nervous My My. Tonight's going to be amazing." _How did she know?_ Hanna smirks. "Did you forget that I know you just as well as you know me. Trust me you're going to have so much fun, and if you get anxious just remember that I'm there for you." Maya and Hanna share a sincere smile. "Everything is going to be fine so perk up buttercup." Hanna says jokingly.

"SHE'S RIGHT" Aria and Spencer call out from their rooms having over heard the conversation.

"See?" Hanna says gesturing toward the door with a smile. Maya can't help it, she laughs too along with Hanna. _What would I do without you guys?_

As soon as Maya finishes putting on her dress she hears the doorbell ring. "ARE YOU GUYS EXPECTING ANYONE?" she yells out at the girls. She hears them all yell back a "NO." _Who the hell is it then?_ Maya starts walking toward the door. She's wearing a matte gold, long-sleeved, fitted dress with a deep v-cut in the front that comes up just above mid thigh. Her pair is pin straight and parted down the middle with a gold smoky eye. She finally gets to the door and opens it. Maya's mouth drops before she can even stop it. _WOW._

Emily stands at the door looking as gorgeous as ever. She's wearing a tight, mid-thigh length, black dress with the sides cut out, black straps coming from around her neck that cross behind her naked back connecting to her hips. Her hair has the perfect wave that she always sports with a dark smoky eye that makes her eyes look mesmerizing. Maya still stunned at the beauty in front of her doesn't move. Emily giggles at her expression as she takes her pointer finger placing it under Maya's chin closing the shorter girls mouth. "Sorry I forgot my keys." Emily says with a flirty smile as she leans in to kiss Maya's cheek. "You look good My." Emily says eye-sexing Maya while walking past her going into the house. Maya mentally shakes her head, collecting her thoughts. _Stop acting like a bitch, you got this._

"Emily you –ahem- you look gorgeous." Maya stutters out. She looks Emily down then up biting her lip thinking about Emily's legs wrapped around her. Maya makes her way up to Emily's eyes seeing that they are locked on her own lips.

Before either one can move they hear "EMILY!" as an already tipsy Hanna yells as she runs toward the two caramel colored girls. "Come on guys lets take shots!" Hanna says jerking the two girls toward the kitchen.

They have been at the club long enough that everyone is well on their way to being full out drunk. Every ones dancing, singing and caked up with their significant others or just dancing with each other. As of right now Maya was dancing with Emily. Right as they started dancing the DJ changed the song to High For This by The Weekend.

Maya put her hands on Emily's hips from behind her. Normally this would have been awkward since Maya was shorter, but with her heels their heights evened out. Emily started rolling her hips in a circular motion grinding her back into Maya's front. She rolled her back with Maya following her every movement, moving in perfect sync. Emily reached up putting her hand behind Maya's head to keep her close as she rolled her back again and resting her head on Maya's shoulder. Maya started singing the song into her ear. "You don't know what's in store But you know what you're here for Close your eyes Lay yourself beside me Hold tight for this ride We don't need no protection Come alone We don't need attention" Maya caresses her sides giving Emily goosebumps. "Open your hand Take a glass Don't be scared I'm right here Even though you don't roll Trust me girl You wanna be high for this" Emily closed her eyes at the feeling of Maya's warm breath on her ear. Maya pulled her closer, melding their two bodies and wrapping her arms fully around Emily's torso. Emily stopped dancing confusing Maya. She turned around so they could be face to face. Emily wrapped her arms around Maya's neck while Maya held her waist squeezing her hips pulling Emily closer. Maya moved her legs so that Emily's left leg was in-between both of hers so they were flushed together. Maya stopped singing not being able to find the words with Emily being so close to her.

Take it off

You want it off

'Cause I know what you're feeling

It's okay girl I feel it too

Let it beat baby breathe

I swear I'm right here

We'll be good; I promise

We'll be so good

Emily rolled their hips meeting Maya's in the middle. Maya pulled her closer, tightening her grip on Emily. Maya rested one hand on Emily's mid back while the other landed on the small of Emily's back with her fingers resting on Emily's firm backside. _Damn she feels good_ _._ Maya bit her lip trying to stifle the moan that was threatening to spill from her lips. Maya was seriously getting turned on and feeling herself get wetter by the way Emily's hips were attached to her own. Emily's forearm was resting in Maya's shoulder while her fingers played with the nape of Maya's neck. Emily wanted to kiss Maya so badly but unfortunately her drinks caught up with her and she had to use the restroom. "I'll be right back. But when I get back we-" Emily points between her and Maya. "Are finishing where we left off" _Hell yeah!_ Emily said with a confidence that even surprised her. She winked at Maya giving her a peck on the cheek as she left to go to the restroom with Aria.

Maya's face flushed and stood there speechless. She shook her head and made her way back to the table to pour herself another drink as she waited for Emily to return. Maya looks up from her glass and sees Paige making her way toward her on the dance-floor with a determined look on her face. _Oh great. What does she want now?_ Just as Paige stops in front of Maya, a very tipsy but still coherent Emily, comes back and dances beside Maya. _Uh-oh._ Paige raises her eyebrow to Maya as a thought pops in her head. She looks over to Emily, trying to make Maya jealous, Paige starts dancing with Emily.Paige grabs Emily from behind and starts dancing with her. Emily was tipsy so she didn't really put much thought into dancing with her. Paige's hands started roaming lower until they reached Emily's thighs. _Oh hell no!_

In one swift movement Maya pries Emily out of Paige's hands and pulls her behind her. Maya gets up in Paige's face cussing her out. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? If you touch her like that again I swear Paige I'll kill you" Maya says with venom dripping from every word.

Paige looks at Maya with a confused face as to why she was so protective over this girl. She put two and two together and figured Maya must like her. Paige was pissed because she was so in love with Maya but Maya wasn't reciprocating that love. Paige had been watching Emily and Maya dance since the time they got there, her anger growing with each passing minute, and with the way Maya was talking to her, she just got even madder. Paige wanted to hurt Maya, but instead of physically attack her, she decided to use Mayas attraction to Emily to her advantage and hit her where it would hurt. Paige smirks and takes a step toward Maya. "That's cute Maya." Paige scoffs and points between Maya and Emily "But I could steal that bitch from you in a second if I wanted to." Maya balls up her fists shaking with anger. She's not trying to get kicked out of the place she works at but Paige is seriously pushing it. "Stealing her from you would be like taking candy from a baby." Paige says with a proud smile on her face. The bouncers that were roaming around the dance floor saw the look in Maya's eyes and made their way over toward Paige and her before something bad could happen. Steve and John were Maya's friends and knew that look so they hurried their way toward the two girls.

Emily didn't know what was Paige said because it was to loud to hear but she saw the shift in Maya's stance and knew something was wrong. Emily wraps her arms around Maya's torso trying to pull her back and get her to calm down. "Maya calm down, whatever she said its not worth it." Emily whispers in Maya's ear. Maya wasn't listening to Emily though, all she saw was red. Paige winked at her and Maya lost it. _She's fucking DEAD!_ She lunged toward Paige getting ready to beat the crap out of her. But Emily was faster and stronger than Maya. Emily wrapped her arms tight around Maya and spun her around putting herself between Paige and Maya. By this time bouncers intervened and kept Paige from going after Maya.

"Emily let me go" Maya yelled trying to wiggle out of Emily's hold to go back after Paige but it was no use. She stopped struggling but was still shaking with anger.

Emily turned Maya around so that they were face to face and engulfed her into a hug trying to get her shaking to stop. After a minute Maya calmed down and started hugging Emily back. She took a deep breath calming herself. "You ok My?" Emily asked concerned about the shorter girl. Maya nodded her head into Emily's chest. She gave Emily a quick squeeze before releasing her. Maya looked at Emily and immediately the remaining pent up anger left her as she smiled at Emily. Emily smiled back as the two held their gaze until the manager, Ryan, interrupted. Maya turned to look at Ryan as Emily laced their hands to show her support. He apologized to Maya knowing Paige started and sent Paige home as a result. Maya nodded her head.

Spencer seeing the commotion ran over to Maya. "What the hell did Paige do? I've never seen you like that." Spencer asks with concern. Maya huffed and whispered in her ear, not wanting Emily to hear. Spencer made an 'O' with her mouth. "Anyway, I think we should get going. Or else we're going to have to carry Aria and Hanna back home." Spencer jokes trying to lighten the mood. Maya nods in agreement and makes her way over to the drunkinly duo with Emily following still clutching her hand. Maya can help the grin that creeps up on her face. _Form bad to good._

After tucking the drunkards into bed and making sure they're alright, Maya makes her way to Emily's room. "Knock, Knock" Maya says as she peeks in the door. Emily is sitting on the edge of the bed playing with her phone. She looks up to greet Maya with a warm smile. "What cha doin?" Maya asks as she walks the rest of the way in to the room taking a seat next to Emily on the bed.

They turn so that they are facing each other. "Oh nothing just checking instagram" Emily says as she locks her phone and throws it beside her. "How are the patients doing?"

Maya scoffs "They're good. All tucked in like good little girls" Maya jokes as Emily giggles. _God I love her laugh._ Maya shakes her head to collect her thoughts. _"_ Anyway. Put this on and meet me downstairs when you're ready" Maya says as she tossed Emily a bikini with an evil smirk on her face. She gets up and heads for the door.

Emily looks at her excitedly but also scared as to what Maya has planned. "Wait." Maya turns around to face her. "What evil little plan do you have up your sleeve?"

Maya looks at Emily and puts her hand to her chest with and exasperated look. Emily chuckles at the face Maya is making. "Why what ever do you mean Miss Fields?" Maya says playing dumb. Emily raises her eyebrow and gives her a look that tells her she's not buying the act. C _ould she be any cuter right now?_ _"_ Fine." Maya says giving into Emily as she walks closer and puts her hands on either side of Emily. The mood shifting from playful to teasing. Emily sucks in a sharp breath with the smouldering look Maya is giving her. _T_ _his is going to be fun._ "We're going to go for a swim." Maya says in a low raspy voice as she runs her finger tips along Emily's thigh, while looking down. Emily takes in a shaky breath and swallows hard. "Come on Shark. I can't wait to see you get wet" Maya says with a seductive smile as she flicks her eyes back up to Emily's. Emily feels herself gush seeing Maya's eyes turn dark with lust. Maya takes a step back and eye-sexes Emily slowly and deliberately. Emily clenches her legs together trying to relieve some of the pressure she feels between her thighs. Maya bites her lip as she looks her over one more time before leaving the room.

Emily jumps up from the bed and puts on her bikini as instructed. "What the hell is she going to go to me" Emily mumbles to herself as she races downstairs to see what Maya has in store for her.

* * *

 **I know, I know cliff hanger. What does Maya have in store for Emily? Are they really going to swim or are they going to surfboard instead? Only time will** **tell.**


	5. Chapter 5: Swim

**AN: SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING AS MUCH. I STARTED A NEW JOB AND HAVE BEEN FOCUSED ON THAT. SO I'LL TRY TO UPLOAD AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE.**

 **ANYWAY, HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER**

* * *

Chapter 5: Swim

Emily books it down the stairs running to see what Maya has in store for her. "Maya." She calls out trying to locate her in the massive house. "My, where are you?" She nears the back of the house to the sliding doors finally seeing the shorter girl on the back porch waiting for her. "Damn." Emily mumbles taken back by how flawless Maya looks in her purple bikini. It covers her curves perfectly leaving little to the imagination, which Emily is truly grateful for. She opens the sliding door, giving Maya a shy smile getting nervous as to what she has up her sleeve.

Maya can't help but take in Emily's body in the white bikini she gave her. _Damn she looks amazing._ Maya looks her up and down, not only to see how she looks, but also to make sure Emily is really in front of her and she's not dreaming. _Nope, not dreaming._ She gives Emily a big smile, which calms Emily's nerves some. "Hey Em." Maya tilts her head turning her smile into a smirk. "Do me a favor and grab those wine glasses for me please." Emily nods and does as she's told. Maya grabs the bottle of wine along with a few towels holding them with her left hand. She reaches back to Emily with her opposite hand motioning for Emily to hold it. Emily picks up the glasses. "Thanks beautiful." Maya says. Emily looks up to Maya trying to decide if she should take her hand. After looking from Maya's eyes to her hand she decides to take it. They walk hand in hand down the lighted path to the beach. Both girls occasionally sneaking a glance at the other until they look at the same time causing them to look down and giggle, looking at the sand squish between their toes. Maya looks up giving Emily's hand a quick squeeze causing her to do the same.

Emily looks up and she stops dead in her tracks to take in the sight before her as she drops Maya's hand. There's a bonfire already a blaze and near that there is a cabana with a bunch of large pillows laid on its floor and blankets at the ready. There are lights hung up around the cabana that look like the stars that are lighting up the night sky, with the moon reflecting off the water giving them all the light that they could need. "Maya this is amazing when did you have time to do this?" Emily asks with amazement on her face as she takes the extra steps she needs to meet Maya in the cabana. She places the glasses down next to the wine on the table in the cabana. Maya looks to Emily giggling at the amazement on her face. Maya smiles and shrugs as she places the towels down.

"Well beautiful, I told Spencer to take the girls to bed while I came out here and lit the fire and got everything else ready." Maya looks at Emily with a grin. Emily looks down to the side with a smile and blush playing on her face realizing that Maya set all this up just for her. Maya just looks at Emily and how the fire is bouncing of her face and her toned body just admiring how truly beautiful Emily is. _Like is she even real right now._ Emily looks up connecting her eyes with the shorter girl causing both of the girls to loose their breath at the marvel that is standing in front of them. Maya is the first to shake out of the trance. "How about that swim." Maya eye sexes her. "I bet you're really good. You totally have the body." Emily blushes and looks at the water a few yards in front of her. She turns back to Maya with a mischievous smile.

"Only one way to find out. Race ya." Emily says and just like that she takes of running full speed ahead and dives in the water. _This girl is remarkable._ Maya runs with everything she has to try to keep up to Emily but with no avail. She jumps in just seconds after Emily trying to swim up to her.

Maya pops her head out of the water trying to locate Emily since she lost her in the darkness. _Where the heck did she go?_ "Em?" As soon as it leaves her mouth she feels a pinch on her ass and Emily popping up beside her. "Oww what the hell Emily?" Maya says laughing while checking her ass seeing the spot get a little red. Maya looks up when she hears Emily hysterically dying of laughter. Maya glares at her with a smile playing on her lips. Emily tries to reign in her laughter but seeing the look on Maya's face isn't making things easy, she puts her hands up as if she's calling a truce. "Oh you're going to get it now!" Maya spits out as she starts splashing Emily. Not one to be outdone, Emily starts splashing back just as much. Both girls yelling as screaming slowly moving closer to each other without noticing because their vision is blinded by the water.

Finally their arms get tangled together and now they are standing with the water just above their hips but not letting go of one another. Their laughing subsides as they just look into each other's eyes. Feeling that they are the only two people on the planet and nothing else matters. Maya leans her head closer to Emily's, at the same time she pulls Emily closer so her arms are wrapped around her torso while Emily's arms snake around Maya's neck. Maya looks in Emily's eyes to make sure she wants this, and she is met with eyes that mimic her own. Want and lust. Maya leans in half way as Emily meets her the rest of the way until finally their lips connect. _Mmm._ The kiss is chaste as the girls pull back for a second before going in for a firmer lip lock. Maya's lips surround Emily's top lip slowly sucking on it as Emily mimics her motions. Maya tilts her head to the side to try to deepen the kiss. She switches to Emily's bottom lip and traces it with her tongue asking for entrance. Emily soon grants her that access tilting her head in the opposite direction so she could really taste Maya. Their tongues touch and at that moment the girls moan into the kiss loving this newfound intimacy. Their tongues tangle, neither one wanting to pull back. Emily's hands intertwine with Maya's hair keeping her close as Maya settles her hands on the small of Emily's back pulling her closer. Suffering from a lack of oxygen both girls pull back and rest their foreheads together with their eyes closes and panting heavily. They pull back to look at each other.

Maya smiles taking her hand to tuck some of Emily's hair behind her ear then resting that hand on Emily's shoulder. "What am I going to do with you Em?" Maya asks looking lovingly into Emily's eyes.

Emily shrugs her shoulders with a smirk. "Can't turn back now." Maya shakes her head slowly side to side as she bites her lip. _Nope._ Maya leans in connecting their lips again not getting enough of how soft and full they are. They stay kissing like that for the better part of 20 minutes. This time when they pull away they silently agree its time to get out of the water. They walk up to the cabana hand in hand until they let go to dry themselves off.

They throw the towels to the side and get situated on the pillows in the cabana while Maya pours wine into the glasses. Maya hands Emily her glass as they clank the glasses looking into the others eyes. They take a sip and place the cup on the table. "Let's play a game." Maya says getting Emily a little nervous.

* * *

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME**


End file.
